Truth, Trust and Tolerance
by Alex Elvan
Summary: What does it take to crack masks, break barriers, and fix bonds? Shinichi & Ran, Heiji & Kazuha Kaito & Aoko Three couples find out that caring for somebody is simple - and that you'd do anything just to make that person you care for happy. Chapter one is up! Review for more.
1. Prologue

**Truth, Trust, and Tolerance**

In the beginning, every relationship has their barriers. All people need to do are to crack the barriers; break and make do of the masks, lies, and denial.

The barriers just sever the closest of bonds, causing mistrust and misunderstanding.

All it takes is one thought. One thought from a theorist in their own right.

It also takes a move from another guy to break it.

Or maybe noticing the loneliness of one self is all it takes to break the masks and deceit, or even denial.

All it takes is care.

* * *

So, what do you think? O_o I'm not into romance- more of an angst / friendship / drama kind of person ^^

But, I could try! O_o Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames, on the other hand, will be karate chopped by Ran. Short prologue, if I get reviews, I'll work on the next chapter.

Wouldn't mind a volunteer to look over my work either o.o Review please! It cures world hunger! And causes happiness! =3


	2. Chapter One: Truth

I'm very glad so many people are interested! Here is the next chapter, Shin x Ran :) I'm going canon, so if you don't like it, please be so kind as to not bother ^^;

Ok, Here we go, "First" chapter! :) Enjoy and review!

* * *

It was night at the Mouri household. Everyone was asleep, except for one person.

Ran.

It wasn't school. It wasn't even Shinichi!

… Maybe in a way, it was.

Ran had some thinking to go through. She was definitely sure of one thing.

All her "crazy" theories and "insane" thoughts – they're right. Oh so very right.

* * *

**Earlier in the Evening**

"Hey, Conan-kun; Have you finished your homework?" Ran asked with eyes that would spell punishment if he didn't.

"A-Ah, no, not yet, Ran-neechan." Conan answered, noticing the subdued fire a-lit in Ran's eyes at the moment. At her next question, it thankfully fades. He then grabs his homework from his bag, looking at it. _Good god, this is easy…_

"Ok. Conan-kun, do you need help with it? It looks like some hard math problems." Ran says, also peeking at Conan's homework.

"No, I can do them! We reviewed it in class today!" he says with his normal childish voice. _Being a teen helps with kiddy homework… _he thinks, sighing.

"Alright, just ask if you need help, ok Conan-kun?" she says, as she walks into the kitchen to continue cooking dinner.

"Hai!" he says with a smile. After she leaves, he then deadpans at nobody in particular._ Might as well finish it, only takes 5 minutes_, he thinks to himself, begrudgingly beginning his homework like any normal 7 year old, except with 10 years of extra knowledge. He was whizzing through the questions at an insane pace, finishing them after what seemed like a second.

Ran, almost done with dinner, comes to quietly check on Conan to see how he was doing. This is when she saw him done after about 4 minutes of doing homework. For 7 year olds, it took an average of 10 minutes to finish just one sheet, even more so for two!

This is unbelievable! He can't be a child… He acts, talks, thinks, and speaks like Shinichi! If common sense didn't rule, she'd think he WAS Shinichi!

But, she saw Conan and Shinichi at the same time during that play…

No, it could have been a well elaborated trick. He WAS a detective, after all.

She'd think about it later – she had dinner to serve.

* * *

**Now**

There is no doubt.

Conan and Shinichi are one in the same – It makes so much sense.

_His love for mysteries, his childish deductions, very fast reactions during facing down a murder – All Shinichi, _she says, thinking.

An angry tear fell from her face. _Why did he lie to me_, she wonders, another tear falling down her cheek. _I'm his best friend…_ She then looks to the window. Everyone lies for a reason – and knowing that mystery otaku, he probably got in trouble.

_My theories are right. No more trickery, Conan._

_Or should I say…_

_**Shinichi.**_

* * *

**Morning**

Conan wakes up, stretching. Kogorou was at a bar, so is probably knocked out cold. He'd be woken up soon. He then inhaled deeply. Ran is making breakfast.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ran being mad was an understatement. No. She was downright angry! How could he of lied to me! Tantei no baka. BAKA BAKA BAKA.

Unfortunately for Shinichi, I have a plan that will make him pay…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

**After Breakfast**

"So, Shinichi; Want to go to the store with me to get some groceries?" she asks, her eyes once again holding that fire… that fire that he'd rather not face, thank-you-very-much.

At that moment, Conan's eyes went very wide. "My name isn't Shinichi, Ran-neechan…." He says, knowing too well that it was futile.

Ran just ignored that comment. "We'll get ice cream on the way home. You did your homework VERY WELL last night, you deserve a treat!" she said, anger clearly hinted in her voice.

Conan silently muses to himself. _She probably is… I think she is suspicious. And I can't do anything about it – Ai is sick, and hakase is taking care of her, and my parents are on the other side of the planet._ In response to her question, which he couldn't say no to, because what kid wouldn't say no to ice cream?

"Ok, Ran-neechan!" he says, trying to hide how freaked out he really was. _I'm so screwed…._

o.o.o.o.o.o

After shopping, they went for ice cream and a walk in the park. (A/N don't worry, it gets more interesting here *sweatdrop*)

"So, Ran-neechan, what is it you want to talk about?" Conan asks tentatively.

"I don't know, Shinichi, what do you think I want to talk about?" Ran asks, a hint of venom lacing her voice. Conan starts to sweat.

"Uhhhh…. I don't kno-" Conan begins, Ran cutting him off.

"Enough of the lies, Shinichi. I know that you know EXACTLY what I want to talk about."

"Ran-neechan, I'm no-"

"Shi. Ni. Chi." She says, venom lacing every syllable. Conan flinches.

"I said, enough." Ran states, looking upwards. Conan looks up for the first time since their walk, noticing she is crying…

"R-Ran, how…?" Shinichi asks, fighting tears as well.

"You did your homework too fast. I'm not stupid, Shinichi. I've been around detectives my whole life," her tearful voice replies.

At that moment, Shinichi stops.

"Shinichi?" she says, looking to him concerned, but still angry.

"It hurts, Ran. It hurts to see you cry, to see you sad. It hurts…"

Ran looks at him, tears starting anew.

"To lie, Ran. It hurts… Hurts so _much,_" he says, his voice cracking at that moment. He then looks her in the eye.

"I didn't expect it to be so long, Ran. Please… Please forgive me?" he says, his eyes glassy from unshed tears.

_Shinichi. _Ran goes up to him, grabbing him to hug him. _Shinichi, I can never be mad at you for long._

Shinichi hugs back. _Ran, I'll never lie to you ever again… _he thinks, letting one tear fall…

_I'll never leave your side again, not if I can help it. I love you Ran…_

The couple then left the park, smiling through tears, as the barrier that kept the two away from each other for so long, crumbled.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I was kind of disappointed that this was all I could come up with! (I think it could of been way better...) But this is my opinion, and as they say,

"You are your own worst critic!"

So, Read and Review for more. Thank you all~


End file.
